My Little Pony: A Trip Across Equestria
by Ravengirlify1994
Summary: Raveon has been in Ponyville for quite some time. He is just dying to see the rest of Equestria. Earth pony Avery (a very beautiful mare who looks just like his love interest back in his world) wants to go with him. Raveon asks Princess Twilight to pull some strings so he can see Equestria with the girl of his dreams. (Note: My first romance fanfic. Oh God! Wish me luck!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fans and readers. This is my third Fanfiction story. It's my first romantic one. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

A month has passed, and Raveon was getting used to his surroundings in Ponyville. Thanks to Princesses Celestia and Twilight being his new teachers Raveon knows 72 spells. Spike became is assistant/roommate. We now join Raveon with a sulky look on his face reading more spells while eating 2 honey roasted creamy peanut butter sandwiches with a glass of milk. Reading made him hungry, but something else is on our 15 year old telepath's mind. Let's find out what it is.

Spike: "Hey roomie! What's up?"

Raveon: (grumbling)

Spike: "Wow I can't believe it. You been here for a month and already you learned 72 spells. Incredible. Celestia and Twilight are right. You are a fast learner. Just like Twilight."

Raveon: (grumbling and growling) "Thanks."

Spike: "It seems just last month I pushed you into that fountain, you were turn into a unicorn by the princess, you saved Ponyville, and you're Celestia and Twilight's student."

Raveon: "It was last month Spike." (rolls eyes)

Spike: "Oh right." (laughing) "I tell ya it's awesome having a roommate who's a human. I mean me and Twilight have been roommates for years, but ever since she's moved into her new castle I've been lonely and-"

Raveon: "Trying to read here!"

Spike: "Geez. Sorry."

Raveon: "No Spike I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just tired."

Spike: "Then take a break."

Raveon: "No not that kinda tired. Just wondering what's out there."

Spike: "Out where? Outside?"

Raveon: "Yeah. I've been here for a month and I'm tired of seeing the same thing. Sugarcube Corner. Sweet Apple Acres. I see that every single day!"

Spike: "But you love Ponyville don't ya?"

Raveon: "Of course I do. It's just that I only seen Ponyville, the Everfree Forest, and the ancient castle. Princess Celestia told me to discover and solve the mysteries across Equestria. But how can I do that if I haven't seen the rest of Equestria? Get what I'm saying?"

Spike: "Yeah I do. You want a vacation!"

Raveon: (raised one eyebrow) "Well you kinda get it."

Spike: "Where ya going?"

Raveon: "Going for a walk."

As Raveon looks around Ponyville, the more depressed he got. He's just used to his surroundings. He wants to see more of the world he was put into. Being cooped up in Golden Oak Library and reading about the places in Equestria weren't helping.

Avery: "Hey."

Raveon: "Hey Avery."

Avery: "Uh-oh. You're doing it again."

Raveon: "Doing what?"

Avery: "That. You're sulking Raveon."

Raveon: "I'm not sulking."

Avery: (giggles) "Oh Raveon. What's wrong?"

Raveon: "Well, I'm glad to be in Ponyville with my friends, my family, you." (blushes)

Avery: (blushing) "Yeah?"

Raveon: "It's just that I want to see more of Equestria. That's what Princess Celestia told me to do. To discover the unsolved mysteries of Equestria. I would love to do that now instead of being in the library every single day. Hell, I live there."

Avery: "I know exactly how you feel. I'm rich. But my father goes on these business trips around Equestria and just leaves me with the servants. I would love to see the rest of the world."

Raveon: _Hmm. I wonder. _"I got an idea."

Avery: "What?"

Raveon: "Just stay right there. I'm going to see Twilight."

Avery: "Uh. Okay? I'll be right here."

Raveon heads over to Twilight's Castle. Why? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raveon goes to ask Twilight for a favor. Whatever could it be?

Raveon: (knocks on door) "Twilight you home?"

Twilight: "Good afternoon Raveon? What's up?"

Raveon: "I need a favor from you."

Raveon explained his situation to Twilight. He explained that he wants to see the rest of Equestria.

Twilight: "Wow. You're right Raveon. If you want to help Princess Celestia, you'll have to learn about the places in Equestria in person. Would you like to go tour around Equestria?"

Raveon: "Uh…yeah actually."

Twilight: "Okay. Let me poof up a ticket for you."

Raveon: "Wait."

Twilight: "Something wrong?"

Raveon: "I was also wondering could it be 2 tickets."

Twilight: "Why?"

Raveon: (blushing red) "I…uh…sorta…wanna take someone with me."

Twilight: (teasing) "And who could that be?"

Raveon: "Aw cut it out Princess."

Twilight: "Aw Raveon Brooks, you are red in the face. Who's your special somepony?"

Raveon: "She's just a…I mean…we…I…We're just friends!"

Twilight: "Is it Avery Cooper?"

Raveon: "Yes."

Twilight: (giggles) "Why didn't you say so Romeo?"

Raveon: "Just poof up the tickets please?"

Twilight: (poof up tickets) "Now these are special tickets Raveon. They can take you anywhere in Equestria with my approval. And they will not expire ever."

Raveon: "You ain't kidding. These are special."

Twilight: "You can pack tonight. Trip is tomorrow morning 8:50am sharp."

Raveon: "Thanks Twilight but I don't have a suitcase."

Twilight: (poofing up a double satchel with Raveon's star cutie mark on it.) "There you go."

Raveon: "I don't know how I'll ever repay you. Thanks Princess."

Twilight: You can start off by being careful and have fun on the trip."

Raveon: "I will. I definitely will."

Raveon heads back to Ponyville where he left Avery. She was still there in the exact spot he left her.

Raveon: (panting) "Hey."

Avery: "Hey. Nice double satchel. Why did you go to Twilight's?"

Raveon: "To ask her if I can take trip across Equestria."

Avery: "Oh my Celestia! You get to go everywhere! You are so lucky."

Raveon: "You are about to be lucky too."

Avery: "What do you mean?"

Raveon: "Avery Cooper, will you do me the honor of accompany me on my trip?" (gives her the ticket)

Avery: …(surprise in excitement)

Raveon: "Well?"

Avery: "Oh Raveon. I don't know what to say."

Raveon walks up closer to Avery. Which made her blush deeply.

Raveon: (grabs her hoof) "Say yes."

Avery: (throws her arms around him) "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes! I will go with you."

Realizing she still has her hooves around him, Avery look at Raveon's dark brown eyes which made her blush a lot more. The way Raveon kept looking at Avery lips, he just wants to kiss her so passionately like before only it will make her heart melt and her body tingle. But they quickly let go, both of them red in the face.

Raveon: "So uh you can pack tonight. Trip is tomorrow at 8:50am."

Avery: "Ok…uh…we'll meet at the train station right?"

Raveon: "See ya tomorrow."

Avery: "Yeah okay."

Raveon: "Later."

Avery: "Bye."

Raveon quickly rushed to the library and finds Spike sleeping while holding a broom and dust pan.

Raveon: "Aw he's so peaceful. Spike?"

Spike: (snoring)

Raveon: "Spike? WAKE UP KID!"

Spike: (snoring stops) "Huh what? Oh hey Raveon. How was Twilight?"

Raveon: "Great she gave me 2 tickets to see Equestria. I gave the other ticket to Avery. And I shouldn't have said that."

Spike: "You and Avery. On a trip together? (laughing)

Raveon: (gets in Spike's face with green eyes) "Is that a problem?"

Spike: (nervous laughing) "Uh. No! Let's get your stuff pack."

Raveon: "Thanks buddy."

As Raveon and Spike pack for tomorrow so did Avery. They are both very excited about going on a trip together. What do you think they'll do on the train? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We last left Raveon and Spike packing. Now they are at the train station with a surprise waiting for them.

Raveon: "Guys?"

Twilight: "Good morning Raveon."

Raveon: "What are you guys doing here?"

Applejack: "We just want you and Avery to have a mighty good time."

Rarity: "And we want you to be careful. Oh and Avery of course."

Paige: "I can't believe you pick a girl over me. Your twin sister! I want to see Equestria too!"

Raveon: "Maybe next time."

Fluttershy: "I got you and Avery a couple of scarfs."

Rainbow Dash: "Fluttershy is right. It might get chilly."

Raveon: Thanks you guys. Where's Pinkie and Tory?"

Tory: "I'm right over here. Wishing you would take me." (pouting)

Raveon: "I promise I will take you and Paige next time."

Tory: "Oh okay. Can't stay mad at you forever. Have an awesome time."

Raveon: "Thanks baby bro."

Tory: "I'm not a baby! I'm 12!" (pouting again)

Pinkie: (used party cannon)

Raveon: "HIT THE DECK!"

Pinkie: "You silly goose. It's just my party cannon."

Raveon: "Oh. Well okay."

Pinkie: "Raveon I just came to wish you good luck on your trip. So where are you going first? Huh huh huh huh?!"

Raveon: "Actually, I have a list. First we'll go to Canterlot, next Cloudsdale, the Crystal Empire, Manehattan or Manhattan in my world, Appleloosa, Winsome Falls, Rainbow Falls there's some good antique stuff there, and last but not least Los Pegasus. It's called Los Vegas in my world."

Twilight: "Wow you are going to have a good time. Canterlot was where I was born. And my brother and his wife, Princess Cadence live at the Crystal Empire."

Rainbow Dash: "And Cloudsdale is way up there in the clouds."

Raveon: "Damn that's high."

Tory: "Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds. That's what Rainbow Dash says."

Rainbow Dash: "That's right rookie. I hope you know a spell so you and Avery can walk on clouds."

Raveon: "Well actually, no I don't."

Twilight: "Don't worry. I'll find that spell in your book. Do you have it with you?"

Raveon: "On my back in my satchel."

Twilight: "Good. You might need it."

Applejack: "When you get to Appleloosa, say hello to my cousin Braeburn and the buffalos."

Raveon: "Buffalos?!"

Applejack: "Yeah. Couple of years ago, we didn't get along because they wanted us to cut down the apple trees so they could stampede. But it's all good now. We just gotta share, we gotta care."

Pinkie: _You gotta share _

_You gotta care _

_It's the right thing to do _

_You gotta share _

_You gott-"_

Ponies: "NO SINGING!"

Pinkie: "Geez Louise!"

Spike: "Here comes Avery."

Raveon: (blushing) "Okay."

Avery: "Hey."

Raveon: "Hey. You're packing light?"

Avery: "It's just 2 suitcases."

Raveon: "Yeah. I just got my satchel."

Avery: "So where do we go first?"

Raveon: "We'll spend a day in Canterlot. And I think we have to take a ballon to Cloudsdale. There I have to do some kinda spell."

Avery: "I'm ready to get on the train with you already." (blushing)

Raveon: "Yeah me too." (blushing too)

Ponies: (giggling)

Rainbow Dash and Tory: "BLECH! COOTIES!"

Twilight: "Okay Raveon. I put a bookmark so you know where it is."

Raveon: "Thanks Twilight."

Spike: "The trains here."

Conductor: "The train to Canterlot is about to leave! All aboard who's coming aboard!"

Raveon: "That's us. Ready?"

Avery: "Yeah."

Rainbow Dash: "See you guys in 2 weeks!"

Rarity: "With some very nice pictures."

Avery: "You bet."

Raveon: "Bye you guys! Spike hold down the fort at the library."

Spike: "Will do. Good bye you two."

Fluttershy: "Have fun."

Pinkie: "Not too much fun!"

The ponies looked Pinkie with confused looks.

Pinkie: "What? I don't want them to get exhausted."

On the train, the conductor took Raveon and Avery to their suite. When he slide the door open. They became shock.

Avery: "Oh my Celestia."

Raveon: "This is awkward."

Conductor: "Sorry kids. It's the only one available."

Raveon: "There's only one bed!"

Avery: "Where will we put our stuff?"

Raveon: "There's only one bed."

Conductor: "Sorry."

Avery: "Now what are we going to do?"

Raveon: "Well you sleep here. I'll sleep on our seats."

Avery: "Oh Raveon. You don't have to do that."

Raveon: "I insist."

Avery: "Well okay. Could you help me unpack though?"

Raveon: "Sure." (uses his horn to pick up Avery's bags) "They're really heavy."

Avery: (gets on the bed) "Just set them right there. Be careful."

Raveon: "Woah!"

Avery: "Raveon!"

Raveon's horn let go of the bags and he accidently landed on top of Avery. Both of them turned from brown to red. Their noses touching each other's, both hearts were beating rapidly, and their lips just an inch away about to get closer.

Raveon: _I so want to make out with her right now. Those eyes are so beautiful. In fact she's so beautiful at the same time. Feels like I won't be able to stop myself from coming at her. Hope we stay like this for the whole trip._

Avery: _Oh wow. I hope he makes out with me. So we kissed a couple of times, but it feels like I want to do more with him. Although I hope his horn doesn't poke me into the eye. Hope we could stay like this for the whole trip._

Conductor: "Ahem!"

Raveon and Avery: "WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

Conductor: "Teenage ponies. If you two wanted to have a moment alone, slide the door close. I just wanted to see if you wanted any snacks."

Raveon and Avery: "YES PLEASE!" (both wide smiling)

Conductor: (raised one eyebrow) "Okay? Be right back."

Raveon: (blushes) "Well that was embarrassing the way he walked in on us."

Avery: "Yeah. Well it's not like we were doing anything!" (blushes)

Raveon: "Yeah we weren't doing anything."

Raveon and Avery: "Totally nothing." (looked at each other, then laughs)

Raveon and Avery say they weren't doing anything, but do you fans and readers agree? Will there be more of this "doing nothing" when they get to Canterlot? Find out in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We last left Raveon and Avery when they were doing "nothing" on the train suite on their way to Canterlot, but clearly they were almost about to do something. Let's move on.

Raveon sat on his seat reading the next chapter in his spell book while thinking about what almost happened.

Raveon: _Wow if that conductor hadn't walked in, who knows what would've happened. I don't know what to think anymore. Whenever I look at her I think about the human version of her. If that conductor pony hadn't had walked in, I…I…I wouldn't control myself around her._

Avery: "Hey you reading that spell Twilight bookmarked for you?"

Raveon: "Uh yeah. It's something about walking on clouds for 24 hours. I have to remember that."

Avery: (scoots over closer) "Raveon?"

Raveon: "Yeah?"

Avery: "Sorry about that moment back in our room."

Raveon: "You kidding me? That was my fault. I'm the one that slip and got on top of you. That sounded awkward just now. (blushing)

Avery: "That sounds really good to me."

Raveon looked at her wide eyed.

Avery: "I can't believe I just said that!"

Raveon: "Hey it's okay. I kinda felt the same way."

Avery:…

Raveon: "Avery?"

Avery:…"We'r-"

Raveon: "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Avery: "We're here Raveon! Canterlot."

Raveon turned around and saw the most high class and sophisticated city ever. Raveon and Avery looked at Canterlot with bright eyes. They saw coffee shops, a high-class restaurant, a theater, and an art gallery. Canterlot is truly amazing.

Avery: "Isn't Canterlot the most beautiful site you ever did see."

Raveon: "2nd most beautiful site."

Avery: (blushing) "They uh have a whole bunch of places we can see like the theater and some art."

Raveon: "Yeah. Can't wait. Okay Twilight said that there is a hotel for us in the castle. Just talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Avery: "Okay."

They both get off the train station with their bags and look around for Canterlot castle.

Raveon: "According to this tour map, Canterlot Castle should be North this way." (pointing straight ahead)

Avery: "Seems very far."

Raveon: "Don't worry. I'll carry you."

Avery: (blushing) "Thanks." (looks up) "RAVEON LOOK OUT!"

High-class pony: "Hey! Outta the way, you rube!"

Raveon: "HEY! I'M WALKING HERE!"

High-class pony: "Peasants. Hmph!"

Raveon: "Peasants?! Why I oughta-"

Avery: (grabs his tails with her teeth)

Raveon: "YOWCH! That hurts. That actually hurts."

Avery: "Sorry. Just let him go. He's not worth it."

Raveon: "And how are you a peasant? You're rich Avery."

Avery: "I never been to Canterlot. Only my father. Everypony who's seen my father here probably doesn't know he even has a daughter. My father is a unicorn."

Raveon: "You're an Earth pony. How's that possible?"

Avery: "My mother. She was an Earth pony."

Raveon: "Was?"

Avery: "She died."

Raveon: "I'm so sorry."

Avery: "Thank you. Now let's go find that castle."

Then from out of nowhere, a royal carriage carried by two royal guard pegasi landed in front of them.

Royal guard #1: "Raveon Brooks and Avery Cooper?"

Raveon: "That's us."

Royal guard #2: "Come with us. Princess Celestia is expecting you."

The guard flew high up into the sky heading straight toward the castle.

Raveon: "This is amazing! Isn't it Avery? Avery?"

Raveon saw Avery frozen in fear. She became afraid heights ever since she fell off the ledge at the ancient castle and Raveon saved her.

Avery: (scared) "I'm fine."

Raveon: "You sure?"

Avery: (squeaky voice) "Yes."

They arrived at the castle and are greeted by Princess Celestia. With Princess Luna right behind her.

Raveon: (bows) "Nice to see you again Princess."

Princess Celestia: Raveon Brooks, my new star student, it certainly has been a while. Twilight sent a letter telling me you would be here for a day. I'm impressed that you would see the rest of Equestria. Who is this young mare?"

Avery: "Avery Cooper your highness."

Princess Celestia: (leans toward Raveon) "She's a keeper."

Raveon: "Princess." (blushing)

Princess: "I would like you both to meet my younger sister, Princess Luna. Little sister this is Raveon."

Princess Luna: "Ah yes the human."

Raveon: "Uh nice to meet you Princess Luna."

Princess Luna: "Charmed. My sister I must go."

Princess Celestia: "Of course."

Raveon: "Something tells me your sister doesn't like humans."

Princess Celestia: "Oh no dear. It's just that she doesn't know if you can be trusted."

Raveon: "Oh."

Princess Celestia: "Do not worry about it sweetie. Let me show you two to your room."

Raveon: "Room as in one single room?"

Princess Celestia: "Apologies. Some of the rooms are full and other rooms are still being cleaned. It will take all day for the maids to finish. This is the only one available."

Raveon and Avery looked at the room. They blushed. Plenty of room to put their bags and there was only one bed.

Raveon: "This will be okay."

Avery: "It will?"

Raveon: "Yeah we can totally make this work."

Princess Celestia: "I'll leave you two to get settled. Enjoy your stay."

Avery: "Thank you Princess." (closes door) "How can we make this work?"

Raveon: "You sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on that chair over there."

Avery: "Oh Raveon. That doesn't look comfortable."

Raveon: "It's okay. I insist."

Avery: "Okay I guess." _I wanted you to sleep with me._

Raveon: _As much as I want to be right by her side in bed, I'm not sure she would be comfortable. _"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

Raveon and Avery have arrived at Canterlot castle. Where will they go first? Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raveon and Avery have arrived at Canterlot Castle. Now they are exploring the city.

Raveon: "So where shall we go first?"

Avery: "We could look at the art gallery."

Raveon: "Great ide-"

Raveon accidently bumped into a white coated unicorn stallion with blue mane wearing a fancy suit.

Fancy Pants: "I say, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was paying attention."

Raveon: "Dude it's okay. I was the one not watching where I was going."

Avery: "You're Fancy Pants! My father told me a lot about you!"

Raveon: (very confused) "Fancy Pants? He's not wearing pants Avery."

Avery: (shushes him) "I'm so sorry. We're from Ponyville."

Fancy Pants: "How quaint. For I know a few ponies from Ponyville myself. I do recall one of them is name Rarity."

Raveon: "You know Rarity?!"

Fancy Pants: "I do. She and her friends, one of them is Princess Twilight Sparkle, are my special friends."

Avery: "They are our friends too."

Fancy Pants: "You don't say."

Raveon: "We do say. You see I'm new here and I'm Princess Celestia's and Princess Twilight's pupil. And I'm just traveling across Equestria with my close friend here. Our first stop is Canterlot. Princess Celestia is letting us stay in the castle and-"

Fancy Pants: "You're staying at the castle?"

Avery: "Oh yes. For a day."

Fancy Pants: "Impressive. You two know both Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

Raveon: "Uh…yeah?"

Fleur Dis Lee: "Hmm, more ponies from Ponyville with expensive tastes."

Avery: "Uh…thank you. We are really sorry we bumped into you Mr. Fancy Pants."

Raveon: "Very sorry."

Fancy Pants: "I'm not. You two are obviously ponies worth bumping into. Listen, to make your visit to Canterlot such a delight, I have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you two be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?"

Raveon and Avery: "Us?"

Fancy Pants: "But of course children."

Raveon: "Well?"

Fancy Pants: "We'd love to see you both there uh what are your names?"

Raveon: "Raveon."

Avery: "Avery."

Fancy Pants: "What fine unique names."

Back at the suite.

Raveon: "Guess we can put the art gallery on hold for a bit."

Avery: "Yeah. Maybe tomorrow before we leave."

Raveon: "We better get going. Mr. Fancy is waiting for us."

Raveon and Avery arrived at the track searching for Fancy Pants.

Raveon: "VIPs coming through! Move it, move it, move it, MOVE IT!"

Fancy Pants: "Raveon and Avery, so good to see you! Glad you two could make it."

Silver Frames: "Who let the riff raff up here?"

Raveon: (growling, green eyes)

Avery: (puts hoof on his face) "Let it go."

Fancy Pants: Everypony, this is Raveon and Avery. They are from Ponyville and are staying at Canterlot Castle until tomorrow.

Ponies: (gasps)

Raveon: "Is that a problem?"

Jet Set: "These ruffians?"

Upper Crust: "Don't be ridiculous Fancy."

Raveon: (pointing at Jet Set) "You!"

Jet Set: "I beg your pardon!"

Raveon: "You're that snooty stuck-up that bumped into me earlier!"

Jet Set: "Nonsense! You bumped into me!"

Raveon: (growling)

Avery: "Raveon please calm down."

Announcer: Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts Derby! The competitors are taking their places at the starting line. The race will begin momentarily!

Fancy Pants: "Come now. Let's stop all this fussing. Let us enjoy the race."

(ponies agreeing)

Avery: "Mr. Fancy Pants is right. Just calm down Raveon. For me?"

Raveon: (sighs laughs a little) "I do just about everything for you."

Avery: (blushes) "Thank you." (kisses his cheek)

Fancy Pants: "I do say young fellow, is this your lover?"

Raveon: "Uh…we're just very close friends sir."

Fancy Pants: "Well go ahead chap. As you young ponies say today, "Make your move" Don't let this one slip away."

Raveon: "I'll try to remember that."

Announcer: "AND THERE OFF!"

Fancy Pants: "I'll be rooting for Fire Streak of course. He's sure to take home the grand prize."

(ponies agreeing)

Raveon: "Eh, I don't think he has a chance against Blaze."

(ponies gasp)

Raveon: "What? What did I say?"

Jet Set: "You and your riff raff lover should leave the section at once."

Raveon: "You are really pushing it pal!"

Avery: "Please don't!"

Announcer: "And it's Blaze!"

Raveon and Avery: (cheers) (high-five)

Fancy Pants: "Bravo, Raveon! I say, how did you know Blaze would be victorious?"

Raveon: "My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. She says Blaze is the 3rd fastest Wonderbolt. I'm not much of a fan, but I be listening to her about them. She's a fan."

After the Derby.

Fancy Pants: "Well you two I must say it was very impressive meeting both of you."

Raveon: "Same here sir."

Avery: "We hope to see you again."

Fancy Pants: "As am I. Until we meet again my young friends. Raveon good luck on your journey and remember what I told you."

Raveon: "I will sir. Good bye."

Avery: "What's he talking about Raveon?"

Raveon: (blushing) "Uh…nothing. Let's head back to our room."

As they enter the room, both of them collapsed on the bed all tuckered out from that walking.

Raveon: "I'm exhausted. Wow. It's 4:35pm."

Avery: "Yeah. So what were you and Mr. Fancy Pants talking about?"

Raveon: "Uh…well…Hey if we make it back down there, we could see a movie in theater."

Avery: (gets closer in his face) "Raveon Brooks you are changing the subject! I know he said something to you!"

Raveon: "He didn't Avery I swear."

Avery: "Tell me now!" (pokes him in stomach)

Raveon: (laughing) "I'M TICKLISH!"

Avery: "Oh you are, are you?" (smirking)

Raveon: _I can't believe I said that!_ "No I'm not! Forget you heard that!"

Avery: "Too late! You're gonna get your guts spilled!"

Raveon: "Avery! Stay away!"

Avery got on top of Raveon and started tickling him like crazy and he was squirming trying to get away. But she held him down and started tickling and tickling some more. The more he got tickled, the more he laughed and laughed. Avery stopped tickling him seeing that he has had enough.

Avery: "Are you gonna tell me now or what?"

Raveon: (panting) "My ribs hurt." (chuckles)

Avery: "Raveon."

Raveon looked directly at Avery. Avery looked into those deep dark brown eyes then she started to blush looked away. Raveon turned her back towards him.

Raveon: "You're pretty cute you know that?"

Avery: "You're changing the subject again."(blushing red)

Raveon: "Not I'm not." (rubbing his hoof on her back)

Avery: (moaning)

Raveon: "You okay?" (raised one eyebrow)

Avery: (softly) "Yes.~~"

Raveon: _She's so beautiful. Her short black hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her smooth as silk body. I feel like I'm turning her on. And I feel turned on too. I could just hold her in my arms and never let her go. I really wanna make out with her now. I wonder what she is thinking about right now. Does she feel the same way about me? If only I had my mind-reading ability._

Avery: _Oh my Celestia. The way he rubs my back like that is making me tingle. It's driving me crazy. He's so handsome. His spikey black mane, his dark brown sparkling eyes, his dazzling smile. That amazing smile. It makes me want to make out with him and never stop. I hope he doesn't take his arms off me. I don't want him to let go. I want him to make me tingling again._

Raveon: "Avery?"

Avery: "Yes?"

Raveon: "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Avery: "Like a date?"

Raveon: "Uh…yes."

Avery: "I love to go out with you."

Raveon: "Why does it feel like you planned to get on me?"

Avery: "Oh it was just a coincidence."

Raveon: "Uh-huh. Can I get up please?"

Avery: "Oh! Right." (giggles)

Raveon: "I got an idea. Why don't you let Princess Celestia give you a tour of the castle?"

Avery: "Uh sure why?"

Raveon: "Got plans for us."

Avery: "Oh are you being romantic right now?"

Raveon: "Maybe."

Avery: "K. I'll go find her. See you soon."

Raveon has plans for this evening. What kind of evening is he going to plan? And why is he looking at his spell book? Find out in Chapter 6.

**Note: I made it longer because it was getting good. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We last left Raveon planning a special dinner for him and Avery. Now he has finish. Now he is writing a letter to his friends.

Raveon:

_Dear Twilight and friends,_

_Avery and I arrived in Canterlot safe and sound. Canterlot is simply amazing. We saw the Wonderbolts Derby with a pony name Fancy Pants. He says he knows you guys. Especially you Rarity. He told me to tell you guys hello. Now me and Avery are gonna have a special evening tonight. I'll write when we arrive in Cloudsdale. We will only be there for 7 hours. We're just dying to see the Crystal Empire. And to Princess Twilight, I memorized the spell. I think I can handle it. Well here's Princess Celestia bringing Avery back from the tour. Wish me luck._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Raveon C. Brooks_

Princess Celestia: "Raveon we are back."

Raveon: (quickly closes door) "Oh good. Thanks Princess. How was the tour Avery?"

Avery: "It was amazing. Who knew there would be this much rooms in the castle. Is that a letter?"

Raveon: "Yeah. Princess could you send this to Twilight and the others?"

Princess Celestia: "Of course. Good luck and have fun you two." (winks)

Raveon: (winks)

Avery: "What are you up to?

Raveon: "Just want to show you a good time."

Raveon showed Avery what he did in the room. Candles, a blanket with food from a fancy restaurant, and desserts from Donut Joe.

Avery: "Oh my Celestia. Nopony I mean no human has ever done this for me."

Raveon: "Well this would be the first." (uses horn to put flower on her hair)

Avery: "Where did you get this fancy food?"

Raveon: "Well I teleported to the restaurant and I told the manager I know the princess."

Avery: "Raveon Cashawn Brooks, you are really something."

Raveon: "You're the one who's really something."

Avery: (blushing) "Oh stop."

Raveon: "No I'm serious. See in my world, I never did this with the human version of you. In fact, before the human version of you, I was kinda dating a half robot and a princess and they-"

Avery: (glaring)

Raveon: "I uh well you are better that them though. It's uh just that we didn't have anything in common but you. You are like one of the guys!"

Avery: (raised eyebrow)

Raveon: _Damn it! Why the hell did I say that?! I'm nervous around her. _"NO, NO, NO, NO! You are not a guy. Hold on start over. I'm kinda nervous."

Avery: "Aw. It's cute. You're cute."

Raveon: (blushing) "Thanks. I got you something."

Avery: "What?"

Raveon: "Did you know they have a jewelry store here?" (shows Avery a jewelry box)

Avery: "You got this for me?"

Raveon: (nods) "Uh-huh."

Avery: (pounces on him) "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Raveon: "We got to stop doing this." (blushes)

Avery: "I don't know if I can."

Raveon: "Neither do I."

Raveon's lips pressed against hers passionately. Avery just laid there on top of him shock, but she soon kisses him back. They both loved the feeling of their 3rd kiss, her lips where soft, smooth, and warm all at the same time. After 6 minutes they stop kissing for a bit. Avery rested her head on his, trying not to get herself poked in eye with his horn. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled and blush at each other.

Avery: "Oh Raveon, here I was worried that you don't like me because you like the human version of me. But human or not, I never felt this way about anypony. I was afraid that you like her and that you'd only see me as a replica because you miss-"

Raveon didn't want to hear any more so he stopped her from talking by kissing her again. This time he could feel her tongue trying to enter his mouth and he wanted her to do that so badly. They kept on kissing so passionately so hot so incredibly fiercely, that neither one of them wanted to stop. They finally stopped kissing after 14 minutes. They realized how closer they became.

Raveon: "Wow that was…WOW!"

Avery: "Your kissing is breathtakingly awesome."

Raveon: "Really?"

Avery: "Yeah. We better finish this food before it gets cold."

Raveon: "Right."

After they had finish their dinner, they both went to bed so they can be ready to leave Canterlot and head to Cloudsdale for a brief look around. Avery got into the bed and Raveon is trying to find a comfortable spot in the chair but ends up falling out of it.

Avery: "Raveon you don't have to sleep in the chair."

Raveon: (grumbling) "It's fine. Just trying to get comfortable." (falls off again) "Damn, damn, DAMN!"

Avery: (blushes) "Uh Raveon?"

Raveon: "Yeah?"

Avery: "Would you like to umm…sleep with me?"

Raveon: (blushes like crazy) "Avery I'm 15."

Avery: "So? I'm 14. You just look very uncomfortable in that chair. Just sleep with me."

Raveon just gave up on the chair. So he got into bed with Avery. He faced her.

Avery: (yawns) "See this isn't so bad."

Raveon: "No it's not. I like this."

Avery: "Me too. A little chilly though. I'm cold."

Raveon had a thought. He snuggled up to her on the single bed. Avery blushed then rest her head on him. She hugged him closely like she never wants to let go. He kissed her head and watched her sleep soundly in his arms. Raveon laid back and fell asleep himself. This was the greatest date ever.

Raveon and Avery have spent the first night together in Canterlot. ;-) ;-) Tomorrow they head to Cloudsdale for a while, then it's off to the Crystal Empire. Their trip still continues. Chapter 7 is coming up next. Stay tune.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We last left our 2 love ponies snuggling together. Now it's the morning after. ;-)

Raveon: (yawns) "Oh boy. What a night."

Raveon got up and saw that Avery was still sleep. He went over to her side of the bed and gave her a soft nudge.

Raveon: "Wake up Avery. We gotta pack."

Avery: (woke up, still sleepy) "5 more minutes baby."

Raveon: (blushes) _She's so cute when she's sleeping. _

Raveon used his horn to pull the sheets off Avery.

Avery: "Morning."

Raveon: "Morning to you too sunshine."

Avery: "What time is it?"

Raveon: "Time for us to pack. We head to Cloudsdale for a few hours then straight to the Crystal Empire."

Avery: "We better hurry and catch that train."

Raveon: (looks at Equestria map) "We're not taking a train to Cloudsdale."

Avery: "How are we gonna get there then?"

Raveon: "Well according to Twilight, we have to take a hot air balloon."

Avery: (scared) "H-hot air b-b-balloon?!"

Raveon: "Yeah she said that Unicorns and Earth ponies can't walk on clouds. One step on that cloud and we didn't touch it?" (makes a whistle sound) "SPLAT!"

Avery: "SPLAT?!"

Raveon: "But don't worry, I know a spell that will make us walk on clouds. I only read 15 times. It's perfectly safe."

Avery: "Raveon there's something I have to tell you."

Royal Guard Pony: "Mr. Raveon. Princess Celestia has a letter for you. You must come with me."

Raveon: "Sure. I'll be right back. K?"

Avery: "Okay. I'll get our bags."

Avery manage to get the bags out of the room. They were a little heavy. On her way out she accidently bumped into a white unicorn stallion with blond mane.

Avery: "Oops! I am so sorry."

Prince Blueblood: "Ugh! What are you?"

Avery: "Uh I'm an Earth pony. And my name is Avery."

Prince Blueblood: "I bumped into a common peasant nobody."

Avery: "I am not a peasant! Just who do you think you are anyway?!"

Prince Blueblood: "I am Prince Blueblood. If you must know. My aunties are the princesses. So that makes me royalty."

Avery: "Quoting my friend Raveon, you're a royal pain in the uh…uh…what was it? Oh yeah! Ass! You are a royal pain in the ass!"

Prince Blueblood: "Hmph well I never!" (kicks the suitcase open)

Avery: "Hey you jerk! That wasn't nice! Pick this up!"

Prince Blueblood: "I do not take orders from dirty poor Earth ponies." (pushes Avery to the ground)

Avery: "Ow! That hurts…"

Prince Blueblood: "It's suppose to." (laughs) "How pathetic you are."

Raveon: "HEY! How dare you speak to her that way?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Prince Blueblood: "What did you say rube?!"

Raveon: "Are you hard of hearing? I said how dare you speak to her that way?!"

Prince Blueblood: "You must be from another world. I am royalty. I can speak to anypony anyway I want."

Avery: "I can't believe you did that for me."

Raveon: "I couldn't just stand there let that bastard talk to you like that. He was totally out of line! Who the hell was that anyway?!"

Avery: "His name is Prince Blueblood."

Raveon: "Prince Blueblood?!"

Avery: "Yeah. According to him, he is Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's nephew."

Raveon: "Wow. I didn't know they had a nephew. Well I didn't know they have a nephew that would act like a jackass. He's nothing like his aunts."

Avery: "Yeah. Just forget about him. What did the princess say about a letter?"

Raveon: "Oh yeah. I'll read it:

_Dear Raveon and Avery,_

_We are so glad that you are having a great time. Rarity says that Fancy Pants is really the nicest unicorn you'll ever meet. When you get through with Cloudsdale and arrived at the Crystal Empire train station, go inside and you'll find a royal pony guard name Flash Sentry. Tell him Twilight sent you. He'll give you the tour of the empire. Have a good couple of days there. Tell Shining Armor and Princess Cadence I said hello. Best of luck on your journey Raveon. Safe travels you two._

_ Your friend,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Avery: "That's so sweet. We better get going then."

Raveon: "Right. Cloudsdale here we come!"

Avery: (gulps) _Yipes!_

Raveon and Avery headed out the castle. They said good-bye to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When they got outside, a hot air balloon was waiting for them. They got inside and now they are on their way to Cloudsdale.

Raveon: "I wonder what Cloudsdale will look like don't you Avery? Avery?"

Avery: (looking down, scared) …

Raveon: "Hey are you okay? You look tense when you're looking down. What did you want to tell me back in Canterlot Castle?"

Avery: "I wanted to tell you I'm afr-"

Raveon: "Look Avery. That must be Cloudsdale."

Avery: (squeaky voice) "Yipe."

Raveon: "Better get started right now. Hold still Avery."

Avery: "Uh…okay."

Raveon used his horn to cast a spell that lets them to walk on clouds like the Pegasi ponies.

Raveon: "Here we are Cloudsdale. Let's go. We'll leave our stuff here." (jumps out of balloon)

Avery: "NO RAVEON NO!"

Raveon: "It worked! Avery come on. It works. The spell works!"

Avery: "Uh…well."

Raveon: (uses horn) "See? I know what I'm doing. There's nothing to be afraid of. What did you wanna tell me?"

Avery: "I'm well…uh…I'll tell you later."

Raveon: "According to the history of Cloudsdale, the city's buildings and general design take cues from what looks like Greek culture, which is appropriate as the myth of Pegasus originated from Greek mythology. Get it?"

Avery: "Uh…yeah." (looking down)

Raveon: "You sure you okay?"

Avery: "Well I needed-"

Dumb-Bell: "Here they are!"

Hoops: "Yeah, they're friends of Rainbow Dash! Hey you two! Over here!"

Raveon and Avery: "Us?"

Raveon and Avery arrived in Cloudsdale. They are stopped by two stallions that used to pick on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. What will they do? Find out in Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raveon and Avery arrived in Cloudsdale and ran into two Pegasi stallions.

Raveon: "Are you talking to us?"

Dumb-Bell: "Yeah we're here to give you a tour of Cloudsdale. I'm Dumb-Bell and this is Hoops."

Avery: "You guys are very nice. I'm Avery. This is Raveon."

Raveon: "Nice to…wait a minute. Where have I heard those names before? I heard them somewhere."

Hoops: "We know Fluttershy and Rainbow Crash! I mean Rainbow Dash!" (laughing)

Raveon: (finally realizes) "Of course! You're the jerks who pick on Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash when they were little fillies!"

Hoops: "We were just kidding around with them back then. Everything is cool! Honest."

Raveon: (raised eyebrow) "I don't know."

Avery: "Oh come on Raveon, they were obviously very sorry back then. Don't ponies deserve a 2nd chance?"

Raveon looks at both Dumb-Bell's and Hoops' very very sad eyes.

Raveon: "Fine."

Avery: "That wasn't so bad."

Hoops: "We were wrong to pick on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. We see that now. We were jealous of how awesome she is."

Raveon: "Yeah she is pretty awesome."

Avery: "Yeah but I'm pretty sure you guys are good flyers too."

Dumb-Bell: "Not as good as Rainbow Dash."

Hoops: "Yeah dudes. She's the best. She did the Sonic Rainboom for crying out loud."

Avery: "I heard. So you still giving us the tour?"

Dumb-Bell: "Sure are. Any friends of Rainbow Dash are friends of ours."

Raveon: "Sweet."

Hoops: "And as extra bonus you two will see the Best Flyers Competition!"

Avery: "What's that?"

Hoops: "It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their awesome flying skills! Some are fast! And some are graceful. Dumb-Bell and I show you around Cloudsdale before the competition."

Raveon and Avery: "Sure."

Hoops: "Here it is the greatest city in the sky!"

Raveon: "Awesome."

Avery: "Uh…yeah. Awesome."

Dumb-Bell: "Some of the greatest Pegasi in the world came from Cloudsdale!"

Avery: (flashback)

_Avery: (tears) "I'm slipping Raveon! Please try to use your horn!"_

_Raveon: (tries but fails) "I can't Avery!" (starting to cry)_

_Avery: (falling) "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"_

_Ponies: "OH NO!"_

_Raveon: "NOOOOOO!" _

Raveon: "Avery. Are you coming?"

Avery: "Oh, wait for me!"

Dumb-Bell: Pegasi show great speed and agility in the air. Pegasi wings are shown to have potential for strength. Athletic Pegasi can support most of their body weight on them. Some of us use an exercise routine known as wing-ups.

Raveon: "Don't you mean push-ups?"

Hoops: "No dude! Wing ups."

Raveon: "Where I'm from…um… Pegasus originate from Greek Mythology, you know tales about flying ponies, Pegasus, or ponies with wings or so I'm told. Pegasus is also the name of one of the modern constellations. The pegasus is also a symbol of wisdom and especially of fame from the Middle Ages to the Renaissance."

Hoops: "Oh my Celestia. who is this guy?!"

Avery: "UH! According to Rainbow Dash, you guys make the weather! Could we see it? We sure like to see where it's made.

Dumb-Bell: "Great idea! Follow us to the weather factory."

Avery: "Raveon I know you're the smartest person in your world but could you turn it down just a bit?"

Raveon: "Sure. Sorry. You think I'm smart?"

Avery: (blushes) "Yeah."

Hoops: "This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. Be very quiet and careful. This is a delicate operation."

Raveon: "Amazing."

Avery: "They don't even melt."

Hoops: Nope. Pretty cool huh?"

Dumb-Bell: "And here's where we make the rainbows!"

Raveon: "Wow! I wonder." (has a taste) (mouth breathes fire) "SPICY!"

Avery: (laughing) "Oh Raveon!"

Hoops: "Heheheyeah! Rainbows aren't really known for their flavor.

Raveon: "Very funny."

Dumb-Bell: "It's just a joke dude."

Avery: "Really funny."

Hoops: "C'mon. The competition's about to start."

Raveon, Avery, Hoops, and Dumb-Bell arrived at the Cloudeseum, the competition begins. 3 Wonderbolts were the judges. Raveon, Avery, and their new friends, Hoops and Dumb-Bell enjoyed the competition very much, but unfortunately it was time for them to head on to the Crystal Empire.

Dumb-Bell: "You sure you don't wanna stay for a couple more hours."

Avery: "Sorry but we have to be at the Crystal Empire by this afternoon."

Dumb-Bell: "Aw that's a shame."

Raveon: "Don't feel bad. We had loads of fun here! Bet on it."

Hoops: "We hope you come back soon."

The 2 stallions untied the rope and down went the hot air balloon. Avery stayed close to Raveon trying not to look down.

Raveon: "Good bye you two. Stay out of trouble!"

Hoops: "We will. So long!"

Dumb-Bell: "Have an awesome journey!"

Avery: "Take care of yourselves!"

Raveon: "See you soon!"

Avery: "I hope we get to the ground soon."

Raveon: "Or in 6 minutes. Look!

Raveon and Avery have left Cloudsdale and now they are about to arrive at the Crystal Empire train station. What adventure will they have there? Stay tune to Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Our favorite pony couple, if they are a couple, have arrived the Crystal Empire train station. Now they are looking for a pony name Flash Sentry.

Raveon: "Okay. We're here. Now we have to find a pony called Flash Sentry. If only Twilight could describe him. Anyone of these ponies could be Flash Sentry."

Avery: "Yeah this is gonna be hard."

Raveon looked and looked until suddenly he sees a golden pegasus with blue mane holding a sign saying "Robeon and Ivory." They go over there to him.

Raveon: "Are you Flash Sentry?"

Flash: "Yes. Are you uh…Robeon and Ivory?"

Raveon: "It's pronounced Raveon and Avery, but yeah that's us. Princess Twilight told us about you in her letter."

Flash: (love sigh) "Princess Twilight. Isn't she the most beautiful princess in all of Equestria?"

Raveon and Avery: (both raises eyebrows)

Flash: "Uh…I mean…I think she is a pretty pony…I mean-"

Raveon: "Dude chill out."

Avery: "Don't be so nervous."

Flash: "Right. Are you guys ready to go?"

Raveon: "Sure."

Flash took Raveon and Avery out of the train station. They past two large purple pillars and they have arrived at the Crystal Empire.

Raveon and Avery: "Woah!"

Avery: "I can't believe we're staying here for a couple of days."

Raveon: "Yeah believe it."

When they got into town, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Crystal Ponies with their shiny radient manes and tails.

Avery: "Wow. Aren't they pretty?"

Raveon: "Yeah amazing."

Flash: "Before Nightmare Moon, the Crystal Empire was taken over by the evil unicorn named King Sombra he turned it into a dark land and enslaved the Crystal Ponies. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated him with their magic, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in the ice. But he placed a curse on the Crystal Empire that caused it to vanish for a 1,000 years. After it returned, the Crystal Ponies have no memory of their kingdom before that evil unicorn took over. He came back too and he threaten to invade the empire again, so Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were sent to protect it. And the rest is history."

Raveon: "I read about that 1,000 years curse thing in the History of the Crystal Empire book. He's gone thanks to a Crystal Heart?"

Flash: "That's right. The Crystal Heart is a magical artifact. The Crystal Ponies use it to protect the Crystal Empire and get rid of King Sombra. When he took over the empire, King Sombra hid the heart so it couldn't be used against him, he hid it in a room with dark magic that forces anyone to see their greatest fear if they ever got near it.

Avery: "He sounded like a really bad pony."

Flash: "He was."

Raveon: "He's gone now right?"

Flash: "He's gone. Come on. I'll show you around."

The ponies walk around and saw the Town Square, the spa, and Raveon flipped out with excitement when he saw the library. He went inside leaving Avery and Flash to wait on him. He came back 12 minutes later, with 11 stacks of books being carried by his magic.

Flash: "He sure likes to read. If I didn't know any better I say that he and Princess Twilight are related."

Avery: "You have no idea. Princess Celestia and Twilight are his teachers."

Flash: "That explains so much."

Raveon: "Ready." (excited)

Flash finally took them to the Crystal Castle where Shining Armor and Princess Cadence live.

Flash: "Your majesties, your guests have arrive. Raveon Brooks and Avery Cooper."

Princess Cadence: "Welcome Raveon. And you too Avery."

Shining Armor: "Twilight has told us a lot about you Raveon. So you're on a journey to visit the places in Equestria huh?"

Raveon: "I sure am Prince Shining Armor. If I want to help Princess Celestia discover the mysteries in this world, I need to visit the places and be familiar with them."

Shining Armor: "That is impressive. And please call me Shining Armor."

Princess Cadence: "And you can just call me Cadence. I see you visited the library."

Raveon: "Sure did. You don't mind do you?"

Princess Cadence: "It's quite alright. I'll give you rooms for you and your friend."

Avery: "Uh Princess Cadence?"

Princess Cadence: "Yes Avery?"

Raveon: (whispers) "What are you doing?"

Avery: "I was sorta wondering that uh…could me and Raveon…you know…share…a…room…together?" (blushing red)

Raveon: (blushing red too) "Uh…!"

Princess Cadence: (giggles) "Of course. I'll give you both the best room here in the castle. Follow me."

Shining Armor: "Did you keep them safe Sentry?"

Flash: "Yes sir. I kept my eye on them the whole time."

Shining Armor: "Very good man. Carry on."

Flash: (nods) "Sir."

Princess Cadence took Raveon and Avery to the room on the left. The designs on the door were simply incredible. When they went inside, they were shocked that it looks more like a hotel room than a room.

Princess Cadence: "Is this okay for you two?" (raised eyebrow)

Raveon and Avery: (blushing) "Uh…yeah."

Princess Cadence: "I'll let you settle in. You're gonna love it here for 2 days. If there's anything else, please let me or Flash Sentry know."

Avery closed the door. Now it was just her and Raveon. Alone.

Raveon: "Any reason you did that?"

Avery: (moves closer to Raveon) "I like being in the same room with you." (blushes)

Raveon: (blushes) "Really?"

Avery: "Of course. I love being close to you Raveon." (moving more closer)

Raveon: "So do I."

Now it was Avery's turn to kiss first. She pressed her muzzle against his then starting kissing him. To Raveon, kissing Avery felt steaming like his body was feeling hot hot. Like he was on fire. He loved how it felt. There was no holding back when he put his tongue in her mouth. She did the same. Felt like their tongues were wrestling each other's. Raveon stopped kissing Avery for a minute, but Avery wanted to do more. She just kept on kissing like she was hungry for his lips or something which surprised him. As much as Raveon loves Avery's electrifying kisses, he wanted to know what got her so turned on. He tried to break free, but she didn't want to let go. Raveon finally got her attention by saying her name.

Raveon: "Avery wait."

Avery: "I don't want to wait. I want you. I want more of you."

Raveon: "What are you saying Avery?"

Avery: (moves in to kiss him some more) "I want to make lo-"

They were about to do more than kiss until there was a knock on the door.

Princess Cadence: "Knock knock. Can I come in?"

Raveon: "Come on in Cadence."

Princess Cadence: "I just came to check in on you guys to see if you're settling in."

Raveon: "We're fine." (blushing)

Avery: "Fine." (blushing)

Princess Cadence: "Did I interrupt something?"

Raveon: "No we're good. Right?"

Avery: "Yeah…we're good…"

Princess Cadence: "I was wondering if you would join Shining Armor and me for dinner."

Avery: "We like that!" (perked up)

Raveon: "Definitely! We haven't eaten since breakfast in Canterlot."

Princess Cadence: "Alright. I'll let you know when dinner is ready. In the meantime why don't you look around in the castle."

Raveon: "Thanks Princess. I have a letter to write to Twilight anyway. I'll tell her know you said hi."

Princess Cadence: "Of course. I have paper you can write with."

Raveon: "Thanks. I'll be right back."

Avery: "I'll be here."

Raveon and Avery have arrived at the Crystal Empire. And they just had a almost intimate moment. What was about to happen? What was she about to say before Cadence walked in? What do you readers think? Find out if it will happen again in Chapter 10.

**Tell me on the reviews and comments what you think Avery said. ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We last left Raveon about to write a letter to Twilight, but something else is on his mind.

Raveon:

_Dear Twilight,_

_Avery and I had loads of fun in Cloudsdale. We're here at the castle in the Crystal Empire. Cadence and Shining Armor told me to tell you hello, they love you, and they miss you. They are really nice. I think we're gonna love it here. And you didn't hear this from me, but I think Flash Sentry has a crush on you. You should totally talk to him. I better get back to Avery. TTYL8TER! That means in the human world, "Talk to you later!"_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Raveon C. Brooks_

Raveon gives the letter to Cadence so she can send it to Twilight. He then goes back to his room.

Raveon: (bumps into Flash) "Woah! Flash I'm sorry."

Flash: "Oh no it was totally my fault."

Raveon: "It's alright."

Flash: "So…uh…you're Princess Twilight's student?"

Raveon: "Yeah. Why you ask?"

Flash: "Does she talk about me?"

Raveon: "Dude, I don't know. If you're wondering about that, why don't you ask her?"

Flash: "I can't I just get nervous when I'm around her. She's a princess and I'm just a guards pony. It wouldn't work out."

Raveon: "Isn't Shining Armor captain of the guards here?"

Flash: "Yes."

Raveon: "Isn't Cadence a princess?"

Flash: "Yes. But-"

Raveon: "Dummy!" (hits on the arm) "It will work out."

Flash: "How do you know?"

Raveon's eyes begin to glow green. In his world, he has visions of the future. Right now, he's seeing both Twilight and Flash Sentry with their twin son unicorn and daughter pegasus having a picnic.

Flash: "Raveon are you okay? You were staring into space. Your eyes were freaky green."

Raveon: _One of my powers. I have another one of my powers!_ "Uh…yeah Flash I'm fine."

Flash: "Ok. So again, how do you know it will work out with me and Princess Twilight?"

Raveon: (smiles) "Let's just say I have this feeling it will work. You and Twilight are gonna have a great future together."

Flash: "Uh thanks."

Raveon went back to his room. He saw that Avery was waiting for him.

Raveon: "You okay?"

Avery: "Yeah. Just thinking."

Raveon: "I think I got another one of my powers back."

Avery: "I've been wondering. What are your powers?"

Raveon: "I'm a telepath. You know telekinetic powers. I can read people's minds. I can also move objects or people with my mind."

Avery: "Wow I seen you do that in Ponyville."

Raveon: "I don't know. Its either the spells in the books in the library that I'm using with my horn or it's me using my powers or either using my powers through my new magic. I can't tell."

Avery: "It's probably both. You're using magic and your powers."

Raveon: "I don't think so. According to Twilight, magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you choose to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. Maybe with my kind of abilities, it doesn't make sense at all."

Avery: "I don't think so. Your abilities make sense to you because they're you. They what made you who you are."

Raveon: "That sounds like something else she said. She said unicorns are only to have magic that matches their special abilities or something."

Avery: (lays head on him) "Like you."

Raveon: "Yeah like me."

Flash: (knocks on doors) "Guys. Dinner is served."

Raveon: "Be right there. We better go."

Avery: "Yeah."

At the dinner table Princess Cadence and Shining Armor told Raveon and Avery all the adventures they have with Twilight and her friends. And in return, Raveon told them about the mysteries he and his siblings solve in his world.

Avery: "Oh my Celestia. You were almost killed in a fire?"

Raveon: "Yeah my adoptive uncle saved us."

Shining Armor: "Amazing huh Cadence?"

Princess Cadence: "It sure is."

Raveon: "If you think that was bad, you should've seen a chupacabra."

Avery: "What's that?"

Raveon: "A goat killer that suddenly has a taste from human flesh."

Raveon realized that he is scaring his friends.

Raveon: "It's not real you guys."

Princess Cadence: "Oh thank goodness."

Shining Armor: "Yeah you were scaring me to death."

They just laughed. After dinner they headed straight to bed. Cadence held Avery back for a minute.

Princess Cadence: "Could I talk to you about somepony."

Avery: "Sure. Who?"

Princess Cadence: "Raveon." (winks)

Avery: "Oh." (blushing)

Princess Cadence: "You came with him on this journey. Any reason?"

Avery: "He invited me. I just don't know why."

Princess Cadence: "I know. He likes you."

Avery: "Yeah. I think he does."

Princess Cadence: "And you like him?"

Avery: (blushes like crazy) "I—uh wouldn't say that…I mean he's nice to me and he's sweet and he's handsome and he's cute and…"

Princess Cadence: "Hmm?"

Avery: "Oh Celestia."

Princess Cadence: "Do you like him? You can tell me. I'm the Princess of Love after all."

Avery: "Yeah I do like him. In fact, I…Cadence I love him."

Princess Cadence: "Of course you do sweetie. Have you ever told him or showed him?"

Avery: "We kissed 4 or 5 or 6 times, but that's the only way I know."

Princess Cadence: "There are other ways besides kissing to show you love somepony."

Avery: "There is? What?"

Princess Cadence: (raises eyebrow)

Avery: "OH! That!" (turning red nervous laughing) "There's a problem."

Princess Cadence: "Like what?"

Avery: "He's not a unicorn actually. He's a human."

Princess Cadence: "Yes Twilight told me in one of her letters."

Avery: "Me in love with a human. And the thing is, there is a human version of me in his world."

Princess Cadence: "Avery. If you love Raveon, don't you think you should tell him?"

Avery: (tears) "If I did, what if it will never work out? What if he is done with his studies already? What if he goes through that portal back to his family his friends her? I'll never see him again!"

Princess Cadence: "Then you should go to your room and talk to him. You look into his eyes and you just show him how much you love him."

Avery: (hugs Cadence) "Thank you Cadence."

Avery hurried back to her and Raveon's room. She took a deep breath and went in. She found Raveon reading one of the books he check-out.

Raveon: "Hey. You were gone a long time."

Avery: "Yeah. I was talking to Cadence."

Raveon: "Really?" (turns page) "What about?"

Avery didn't say anything. She just got onto the bed got closer to him. She seductively looked deeply into the dark brown eyes of Raveon. And he gave her a confused look back.

Raveon: "Are you okay?"

Avery: "I just love…how your…mane is so spikey!"

Raveon: (raised eyebrow) "My hair?"

Avery: "Yeah…I'm sorry. That's not true."

Raveon: "Avery what is really going on?"

Avery: "Do you like me?"

Raveon: "Uh…yeah?"

Avery: "Do you really like me?"

Raveon: "Yes! Where is this coming from?!"

Feeling that she was probably getting on his nerves, Avery gave Raveon a smooth rub on the neck with her nose. Raveon started to feel tingly.

Raveon: "That feels nice."~~

Avery: "You're very tense. Couldn't you put that book away?"

Raveon: "Yeah I think so."

Avery quickly grabbed the book with her mouth and threw it to the floor.

Avery: "Good. I'm all yours."

Raveon: "All mine huh?"

They snuggled up together. Raveon's heart starts beat faster as Avery kiss his neck. He hugged her. She was so soft and warm. Wanting her close to him made him almost lose control. He starts to kiss her passionately on the lips. While kissing, Avery grabbed his tongue with her lips and starts wrestling her tongue with his. Feeling like he wants to do more, Raveon slowly passionately kisses her neck like she did his. Avery moaned out of control so Raveon kissed her again hoping not to wake up anypony. After 25 minutes, (**Note: A new record!**) they stopped allowing themselves to breathe. Avery got herself comfy and rest her head on his like she did the first time they shared a bed. Raveon held her close and pulled the sheets with his horn to cover both of them up. They closed their eyes and they both snuggled and felt drowsy.

Avery: (yawns) "Raveon, I love you."

Raveon: (barely keeping his eyes open) "I love you…too."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Raveon and Avery are getting more closer than ever. But I don't think they'll remember what they said to each other. Will they? Find out in Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We last last two ponies snuggled in bed together yet again.

Now its morning and Raveon has woken up. His mane all messed up and spikier than usual. He looked down to his left and saw Avery waking up. Her mane too was all messed up. They both look like they had a hangover from last night. They both looked at their manes and got shocked.

Raveon: "Did we just?!"

Avery: "It can't be! Can it?!"

Raveon: "No! Impossible!"

Avery: "Totally crazy! But we look like we did!"

Raveon: "We couldn't have. We're way too young!

Avery: "Are we?"

Raveon: "Are we?"

**Note: Are they?**

Raveon: (laughs) "No offense but your hair looks ridiculous."

Avery: (pounting) "My hair?! You're one to talk!" (tickles Raveon)

Raveon: "NO I SAID I'M TICKLISH! STOP AVERY PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Avery: "That's what you get for making fun of my mane!"

Raveon: "OK OK OK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!"

Avery: "Hmph!"

Raveon: "Alright you. Let's get ready to go see the Crystal Fair."

The two straightened up their manes and started to head out to the fair until they were stopped by Shining Armor.

Shining Armor: "You guys going to the fair?"

Raveon: "We sure are. We thought that maybe we could have fun before we leave tomorrow."

Avery: "So we figure we could make the best of it."

Shining Armor: "Well how about you let us show you a good time. Where are you heading after you leave here?"

Raveon: "We're getting on a train and heading to Manehattan."

Shining Armor: "Manehattan is a big place. You don't wanna get lost there.

Princess Cadence: "There are all sorts of shops, eating places, and theatres."

Raveon: "Just like New York."

Avery, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence: "New York?"

Raveon: "Uh, what do you guys call it here in this world?"

Avery: "We call it Neigh York."

Raveon: (rolls eyes) "Of course you do."

Avery: "Oh you silly human. Ponies just say things differently."

Raveon: "Very funny. Can we go to the fair now?"

They arrived at the fair and couldn't believe what they saw. There is a booth with Crystal Berry Pie, corn on the cob and funnel cake. They saw 2 crystal ponies playing ring toss. A traditional arts and crafts booth where you can make straw hats, baskets and all sorts of things. They have a petting zoo with tiny ewes. Ponies who are gonna take part in jousting matches.

Raveon: "It looks amazing. Look at all the stuff you can do."

Princess Cadence: "The Crystal Faire is an annual event. It was established by the Crystal Ponies' first queen and became their most important tradition. The faire is held every year to renew the spirit of love and unity in the Empire so crystal ponies could protect it from harm."

Shining Armor: "You two want some fritters?"

Raveon: "Sure."

Avery: "Would love some Shining Armor."

After they went to get fritters, they headed over to the ring toss game.

Shining Armor: (throws ring) "Yes. Think you can beat that Raveon?"

Raveon: "Yeah uh I'm not good at throwing with hooves. I use hands. But I can try my horn."

Shining Armor: "Nope. No horns. Hooves."

Raveon: "Seriously?"

Shining Armor: "Seriously."

Raveon tried to pick up the rings with his hooves but once he did they fell to the ground. Then he got mad.

Raveon: "Ooh! Damn! Stupid f***ing hooves getting on my God damn nerves! DAMN DAMN DAMN!"

Avery: "Uh-oh he's doing it again."

Princess Cadence: "Doing what?"

Avery: "Using his colorful magic words. When he gets upset or angry he uses them."

Princess Cadence: "Well he sure does have a colorful vocabulary."

Shining Armor grab Raveon's hoof and taught him how to hold it. Raveon gave it another try and he made it.

Raveon: "Whoo-hoo!"

Shining Armor: "Not bad for a human who reads as much as my sister.

Raveon: "Oh yeah? Think you can do better your majesty?"

Shining Armor: I know I can." (throws ring) "Aw man!"

Raveon: "Looks like this human can do better than the prince. If I remember correctly, the object of the game is to get the closest to the stake."

Shining Armor: "All right. You got another throw there smart guy."

Raveon: "Ha!"

Crystal Pony: "MY LEG!"

Raveon: "Sorry my bad!"

Shining Armor: "Wow Raveon. You couldn't hit the palace with that kind of a throw."

Raveon: "Yeah, yeah. I still have the closest throw Shining Armor. Just try and beat it."

Shining Armor: "Yes! That's how you do it here."

Raveon: "Figures. I'm not good with sports."

Shining Armor: "I wouldn't say that."

Avery: "Yeah you were great."

Princess Cadence: "Come. The jousting is about to start."

The ponies watch the jousting tournament. As the two knights clash with each other, it was just a horrible that the nurse came to take them to the pony hospital. The ponies left the fair and heading back to the castle. That's when Flash walked up to them.

Flash: "Here's a letter for you Raveon. From Princess Twilight."

Raveon: "Sweet. Thanks dude. Come on Avery let's read it."

Flash: _Wow. That pony is lucky to know such a beautiful pony like Princess Twilight. She's smart, pretty, tough, and she-_

Shining Armor: "Ahem!"

Flash: (snaps out of it) "Sir!"

Shining Armor: "What are you thinking about soldier?!"

Flash: (blushing) "Nothing sir!"

Shining Armor: "Better not think about my sister soldier."

Flash: "No sir! I am not thinking about your sister sir!" (holding breathe)

Shining Armor: "Better not." (walks off with Cadence)

Flash: (exhales) "Whew! That was close!"

Back in Raveon and Avery's room, Raveon reads the letter Twilight sent him:

_Dear Raveon,_

_I love them and miss them so much. It's good to hear from my brother and sister-in-law again. Rarity told me to tell you that when you and Avery get to Manehatton, go to the Mane Fair Hotel. She got you a room with a view. And me and Flash are just close friends that's all. There's nothing going on between him and me. I mean he's nice and loyal and intelligent and cute…I mean! We're just friends! Let us know when you get to Manehatton! Best of luck you two!_

_ Your friend,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Raveon: "Of course you are Princess."

Avery: "What?"

Raveon: "Twilight acts like she doesn't have a crush on Flash Sentry, but even though I can't read minds yet in this world, I know she's lying."

Avery: "I'm pretty sure ponies don't like humans reading their minds." (blushing)

Raveon: "Well we better turn in. We gotta pack and head back to the train station. I think we'll arrive in Manehatton by tomorrow afternoon."

Raveon and got into bed together. They got a big day ahead of them.

Avery: "Raveon. I'm so glad you asked me to join you on this trip. These few days we spent together has kinda made us grow closer to each other. Get what I'm saying? Raveon?"

When Avery turned over, she saw Raveon fast asleep.

Avery: "Aw. He probably didn't hear me. He is so handsome and cute when he is asleep." (kisses Raveon's cheek) "Good night Raveon."

Raveon and Avery fall asleep on their last day in the Crystal Empire. And tomorrow they are on their way to Manehatton. Equestria is simply amazing to them. Their adventure continues in Chapter 12. Stay tune.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Our friends had a great time at the Crystal Empire. Now it's time for them to move on to their next destination. Manehatton. Now they're saying goodbye to Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flash.

Avery: "We're gonna miss you guys."

Princess Cadence: "Same here. You should come back and visit us again." (whispers to Avery) "Remember what I told you. Okay?"

Avery: "I will."

Raveon: "It was great meeting you guys."

Shining Armor: "I know it was. Tell Twily that I said hello."

Raveon: "Count on it."

Flash: "I think I might come to Ponyville one day. That is if I get a day off."

Raveon: "I'm pretty sure you will. It's good meeting you Flash Sentry." (holding up his hoof)

Flash: "What's that for?"

Raveon: "Just giving you a fist bump or in this world a hoof bump."

Raveon and Flash gave each other a hoof bump. The same train that picked Raveon and Avery is back to pick them up. They got on the train and waved goodbye to everypony. Hoping one day soon they'll see each other again. On the train, Raveon and Avery went back to their room and relaxed.

Avery: "This is actually kind of nice to be back on the train again."

Raveon: "You got that right."

Avery: (sighs)

Raveon: "What's wrong?"

Avery: "I'm just wondering how our friends are doing."

Raveon: "Same here."

Avery: "Can I ask you something?"

Raveon: "Sure what?"

Avery: "Why did you pick me to come on your journey with you?"

Raveon: "I just thought that you would love to see parts of Equestria since your dad never takes you on any of his business trips. You're rich to you know. You should travel too. So what better way than to travel with…well…me."

Avery: (lays her head on his neck) "You are very sweet."

Raveon: "I guess that's just the kind of guy I mean pony I am."

Raveon and Avery just continue snuggling on their way to Manehattan. Couple of hours later, Raveon is reading more spell books and history books he got from the Golden Oak Library and the Crystal Library while Avery sleeps next to him. An hour later Avery woke up to find Raveon still reading his spell book. He started to yawn as he closed the book up.

Raveon: "Hey you're up."

Avery: "Mm-hm. Are we there yet?"

Raveon: "I was so caught up in my book, I didn't bother to look up."

Avery: "What happened to reading giving you a headache?" (giggles)

Raveon: "Very funny." (looks out the window) "Avery! Look! We're here!"

Raveon and Avery have finally arrived in Manehattan! A metropolitan city first It bare a good resemblance to Manhattan in Raveon's world. Many of Manehattan's landmarks and thoroughfares looks just the city indeed. A statue of a green pony holding the torch resembles the Statue of Liberty. One of the buildings is exactly like the Chrysler Building, and one section of the city you all know New York City's own Times Square. There's even a Broadway theatre.

Avery: "Wow. Amazing huh Raveon."

Raveon: "Yeah. Just like home."

Avery: "You miss home."

Raveon: "Yeah. But I'm enjoying myself here so far."

As they get off the train and wander around, they notice a huge crowd at Central Park.

Avery: "What's going on over there?"

Raveon: "Don't know. Let's check it out."

They trotted over to Central Park and make their way through the huge crowd. They saw a wagon with a logo that says "The Mood Bracelet". Two unicorns came out singing and dancing making the crowd go crazy.

Flim: "Helloooooooooo Manehattan!"

Flam: "Ever wonder what kind of mood you're in?"

Flim: "Feeling happy?"

Flam: "Feeling sad?"

Flim: "Or maybe you're just down right angry!"

Flam: "Don't worry everypony! "With this device and this chart, you'll know exactly what mood you're in with our very own…"

Flim and Flam: "MOOD BRACELET!"

Raveon: "Who are you guys?"

Flim: "Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's a smarty pony. Thinks he knows everything."

Flam: "Who are we, you ask? Hit it brother!"

Ponies: (exciting chatter)

Flim and Flam: _Well you've got opportunity In this very community_

Flam: _He's Flim_

Flim: _He's Flam_

Flim and Flam: _We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

Avery: "Flim Flam Brothers?"

Raveon: "Salesponies?"

Flim: "That's right children! We are salesponies. Traveling all around Equestria selling unique items that will change your life forever!"

Flam: _Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same_

Flim: _But my brother and I have something most unique and superb Unseen at any time in this big new world_

Flim and Flam: _And that's opportunity_

Flim: _My boy it's only, the biggest and the best_

Flam: "The unbelievable!"

Flim: "Unimpeachable!"

Flam: "Indispensable!"

Flim: "I can't believe-able!"

Flim and Flam: _Flim Flam Brothers' Super Mood Bracelet Accessory! "_These mood bracelets are made from a very special magical mood stone!"

Avery: "Wow! Amazing!"

Raveon: "They're right about one thing. It is unbelievable."

Avery: "What do you mean?"

Raveon: "I'll tell you later."

Flim: "What do you think, folks? Hard to believe it you say? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Manehattan you know what I'm talking about!"

Flim and Flam: We're saying you've got

Flim, Flam, and Crowd: _Opportunity In this very community He's Flim, he's Flam We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers Traveling salesponies nonpareil!_

Flim and Flam: _Yeah!_

Avery: "I like to buy the Mood Bracelet!"

Raveon: "Avery!"

Avery: "Oh come on Raveon. It'll be fun."

Avery: "How much is the Mood Bracelet? I like to buy one. And so would my friend."

Flim: "Aren't you sweet? Young filly! You just made the purchase of a lifetime!"

Raveon: "How do we know it works huh?!"

Flam: "Well young colt. Would you like a demonstration?"

Raveon: "Yes I would."

Flim: "All righty then! You will be our volunteer!"

Raveon: "What?! No way!"

Flam: "Come on don't be shy!"

The Flim Flam Brothers put a bracelet on one of his hooves. Flim held up Raveon's hoof while Flam looked at the chart.

Flam: "Watch and be amazed Manehattan as the mood bracelet transforms in front of your very eyes!"

Flim: "And the color is…RED! What emotion is red brother?"

Flam: "Red. It means the young stallion is angry or irritated! Oh my!"

Flim and Flam both look at Raveon. Yeah, he's irritated alright!

Flim: "Oh my, oh my, oh my. He's very angry, brother. The mood bracelet is red!"

Flam: "But his eyes are green, brother!"

Flim: "Well, everypony! You saw it yourself! The mood bracelet indeed works!"

Flam: "You can keep that one kid!"

As Raveon and Avery got out of that crazy crowd, they look back for they saw more ponies gathering around that wagon.

Avery: "What a great deal. They even gave us that chart that shows what mood we're in."

Raveon: "Yeah. I guess it does work. Well we better head to the Mane Fair Hotel to get our room."

Avery: "Yeah. Our room." (blushing)

Both of their mood bracelets turn pink.

Raveon: "What does it say about being pink?"

Avery: "Oh Celestia!"

Raveon: "What does it say?"

Avery: (blushes) "It says…we're in love with each other."

Raveon: "Oh." (blushes)

They arrived at the Mane Fair Hotel and settled in their room. Avery laid back on the bed while Raveon was using his horn to get pen and paper out.

Avery: "Care to join me?"

Raveon: "I will. I have to write a letter to our friends."

Avery: "Ok. Hurry back."

Raveon and Avery have finally arrived at Manehattan and met the Flim Flam Brothers who sold them magic mood rings. When will our favorite couple figure out that those aren't magic at all?! Will they find out that they have been scammed? Stay tuned to Chapter 13 and find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Hey fans and readers. I figure this one time that we see what's happening in Ponyville after Raveon sent them another letter. Don't worry we'll go straight to Raveon and Avery. Count on it. Sorry it took so long too.**

Chapter 13

Raveon and Avery have arrived in Manehatton. When they got there, they meet none other than the con artists, the Flim Flam Brothers. They don't know that the product that they just bought is a fake just yet. But they will. Now we take a break from our favorite couple for a little bit as we see what's going on in Ponyville after Raveon sent another letter.

Tory flew by the library to see if his older brother sent another letter.

Tory: "Morning Spike."

Spike: "Morning Thomas."

Tory: "Dude you don't have to call me by my real name."

Spike: "Okay. What's up?"

Tory: "I was wandering has Raveon sent another letter."

Spike: "Well not y-" (burps up a letter) "Here it is!"

Tory: (grabs letter with his mouth) "Come on! I think everypony is at Twilight's castle!"

Spike: (hops on Tory's back) "Fly away then young Pegasus!"

Tory flew over to Twilight's kingdom. The Mane 6 and his sister were there.

Spike: "Morning girls. Raveon sent another letter."

Twilight: "Thank you Spike. I'll read it."

Twilight read the letter while the girls, Tory, and Spike listen:

_Dear friends,_

_Avery and I have arrived safely in Manehattan. It is beautiful. It's just like the one in my home world. When we got off we saw a crowd over at Central Park. Two cool salesponies sold us a very impressive accessory. A Mood Bracelet. Avery bought it for the both of us. Those brothers are very nice I guess. I think I just got a bad feeling about them. I don't know. We arrived at our hotel. Thanks Rarity. You are the best. Write back soon_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Raveon C. Brooks_

Rarity: (excited) "Did you hear what he said?! I'm the best!" (squeals)

Fluttershy: "I hope they're using those scarfs I knitted for them. Manehattan can be chilly there this time of year."

Rainbow Dash: "Don't worry Fluttershy. They'll remember. I wonder who those salesponies were.

Applejack: "Ah like to know that too."

Twlight: "Wait there's more to the letter!"

Pinkie: "Read it Twilight! Read it read it read it read it read it!"

Twilight read the letter again:

_P.S: Now I remember! I think those ponies names were…That's it! The Flim Flam Brothers! Weird names. They sold us the Mood Bracelets! They're pretty cool...I guess._

Applejack: "THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS!"

Rainbow Dash: "Not those rip-offs again!"

Twilight: "They're up to know good again!"

Paige and Tory looked at each other.

Paige: "Well I'm confused."

Tory: "Yeah me too. Who are the Flim Flam Brothers?"

Applejack: "The Flim Flam Brothers are a couple of con-artist that sell false profits to ponies!"

Rainbow Dash: "The Apple family almost lost their farm because of those crooks!"

Applejack: "They made some phony tonic to help cure the elderly and my poor Granny Smith! They made a liar outta me because ah said it works! Those two disappear after ah said to everypony that their tonic was a fake!"

Tory: "Those cheaters!"

Rarity: "Ruffians is what they are dear Tory."

Paige: "Oh my Celestia! They bought the products! What are we gonna do?!"

Applejack: "Spike take a letter! NOW!"

Spike: Okay okay! Geez!"

Applejack and the others tell Spike to write their warning about the scheming twin unicorns. Hopefully they're not too late.

Back in Manehattan, at the Mane Fair Hotel, Avery woke up to a beautiful morning, but Raveon is still asleep.

Avery: (kisses Raveon) "That's what you get for spending almost the whole night reading."

Raveon: (yawns) "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where are you going so early?"

Avery: "I'm gonna get us some breakfast. Do you love pancakes?"

Raveon: "Yeah."

Avery: "K. I'll get us some. Be right back." (blows kiss)

Raveon: (yawns cracks neck) "Avery forgot her mood bracelet. Still got mine on."

Raveon took a good look at the bracelet.

Raveon: "Strange. Something's not right about these."

That's when a letter appeared.

Raveon: "Hey it's a letter from the guys."

Raveon reads it out loud:

_Dear Raveon: _

_This is Applejack! Whatever y'all do don't fall for the Flim Flam Brothers' tricks and schemes! Those bracelets y'all got are probably fake. You two been tricked! You got to stop them from stealing those ponies' money! They're BAD NEWS they are. This is Rarity darling. You stop those ruffians once and for all! This is Rainbow Dash! You get em' newbie! Press them into jerk cider! This is Tory. Give them the old one two bog bro! This is Twilight. You have to stop them Raveon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Twilight Sparkle and friends_

Raveon: "These are fakes?!"

Raveon lifted the bracelet off his hoof. There was a green painted ring around it. He then sees a blinking light inside the bracelet.

Raveon: "Why those no good crooks! Twilight is right. I gotta stop them."

Raveon headed to the lobby and was about to go out the door until he saw Avery with a carry-out plate filled with homestyle pancakes.

Avery: "Hey you. Where are you going and what happen to your hoof?"

Raveon: "The bracelets."

Avery: "I just love mine Raveon. I must've forgot to wear it."

Raveon: "Yeah well be glad you forgot to wear it."

Avery: "What's wrong?"

Raveon: "Those bracelets are FAKE!"

Avery: "Fake?"

Raveon: "Yeah. Twilight, Applejack and the others sent me a letter back. They told me that the Flim Flam Brothers are scheming con artist that sell false items to ponies just to get their money. We have been tricked Avery. Those bracelets are just stainless steel with blinking lights."

Avery: "What are we gonna do?"

Raveon: "We're gonna stop them. In my world, me and my mystery team do something like this all the time. We catch crooks. Come on."

Avery: "What about breakfast?"

Raveon: "No time. We got swindlers to catch!"

Raveon and Avery went out to find the brothers. They finally found them selling the fake item at Time Square where they show the Good Morning Equestria news show.

Flim: "Come one! Come all!"

Flam: "Step right up Time Square if you want to buy the most amazing bracelet made from a rare stone step on up!"

Ponies: (exciting chatter)

Raveon: "Don't buy it!"

Avery: "Listen to him everypony!"

Raveon: You can't buy that bracelet, because it is a fake!"

Ponies: (gasping)

The Flim Flam got nervous for a second but they just remain calm like they have up their hooves if something like this happen.

Flim: "Do you have any proof that these are fake?"

Raveon: "Well…I…no I don't."

Avery: "Raveon, your hoof!"

Raveon: "Yeah! Those things are fake. They'll turn your hoof green!"

Flam: "Uh…that's what they do! If you buy this item today, not only will tell you your emotion, it will also turn your hoof your favorite color!"

Flim: "And what is your favorite color young colt?"

Raveon: "Green…bu-"

Flam: "Step right up everypony! Get your bracelet today! While supplies last!"

Ponies quickly pass Raveon and Avery as they lined up to buy the bracelets. After the ponies got the bracelets, Flim and Flam got ready to pack up.

Avery: "Come on Raveon. let's go back to our room."

Raveon started walking with her until suddenly, his eyes started to glow green then he hears to voices. They sounded like the Flim Flam Brothers.

Flim: _That was too close! Any second, they would know that those things are just regular pieces of junk with blinking lights. How in Equestria did that colt find out?!_

Flam_: It doesn't matter how he found out. We have to keep this gig up. Cause there is no way we're giving them their money back!_

Flim Flam Brothers: _(evil laughing)_

Raveon's eyes went back to dark brown. Because now he is ticked off.

Raveon: "Why those no good thieving S. !"

Avery: "What does that mean in your world? S. ?"

Raveon: "I'll tell you when we get back to the room."

Once they got back to the room, Raveon told Avery about his telepathic powers and how he heard the Flim Flam Brothers' evil scheming thoughts.

Avery: "They are lying to everypony! What are we gonna do?"

Raveon: "We have to catch them in the act. They're making that bracelet somewhere."

Avery: "So how do we catch them in the act?"

Raveon: "We're gonna do what I always do in the human world with my mystery team."

Avery: "And that would be?"

Raveon: "A stakeout."

Raveon and Avery are going to catch the scheming Flim Flam Brothers and this time, it will be the last time they scam innocent ponies. Will our favorite couple put a stop to their scheming ways? Find out in Chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Raveon and Avery are on their way to catch Flim and Flam in the act. Will they prove to everypony that their bracelet is just a fake?

Late at night, the Flim Flam Brother were heading down to the docks to their ship, but they didn't notice 2 silhouette ponies following them. The scheming twin unicorns look around to make sure that they weren't followed then they went into the boat. Then when the coast was clear, Raveon turned Avery and himself back to visible ponies.

Avery: "Nice use of number 69 spell Raveon."

Raveon: "Thanks. I learn from the best."

Avery: "How are we gonna catch them?"

Raveon: "I got a camera."

Avery: "Okay! Let's get them!"

Raveon: "SHH!"

Avery: (whispering) "Oh right! Shh."

They both look through the window and saw the Flim Flam Brothers using a wire to make the blinking lights work. They took pieces of junkyard scraps and turned them into to steel-like bracelets. And each of them were spray painted on the inside to have a different color.

Avery: (whispering) "Are you getting all this?!"

Raveon: "I sure am. They are so busted. I like to hear them explain this now."

Raveon and Avery headed back to the hotel. They have all the poof they need to stop Flim and Flam's scams once and for all.

Raveon: "Okay. We have the evidence we need to prove to the ponies that Flim and Flam are con artists. But there is just one thing we are missing."

Avery: "What's that?"

Raveon: "We don't know where they are gonna strike next."

Avery: "Oh Celestia. That is a problem."

Raveon: (levitates a map of Manehatton) "Okay. It seems like they sold bracelets to these places. Central Park and Time Square. So what do those two places have in common?"

Avery: "They're popular landmarks in this town!"

Raveon: "Exactly! So if I recall correctly, those are two of the Top 10 popular landmarks in New York."

Avery: "Neigh York Raveon."

Raveon: "Whatever."

Avery: (giggles) "Go on super sleuth."

Raveon: "Being that those places are numbers one and two, they're going to the next one which is number 3."

Avery: "Which is?"

Raveon: (looks at map) "The Empire State Building."

Avery: "Of course. Ponies go there all the time. They're gonna give them those fake bracelets!"

Raveon: "The hell they are!"

Avery: "But how? They don't believe us."

Raveon: "Oh they'll believe us. I got a plan."

Avery: "Don't you always?"

Raveon and Avery made out there plan and went to bed. Now tomorrow has come and they went to the Empire State Building and like Raveon said, Flim and Flam were at the Empire State Building. Raveon and Avery winked at each other. The plan is all set!

Flim: "Step right up folks and the most amazing accessory that is out of this world!"

Flam: "Literally! From outer space"

Flam: "This mood bracelet is made from a very rare stone!"

The ponies were lining up to get the bracelet.

Flam: "This mood will change your life forever!"

Raveon: "That's a lie!"

Avery: "Those bracelets are fake!"

Ponies: (chattering "here we go again" "seriously")

Raveon: "It's true! I'm not lying!"

Flim: "I asked you this before young colt. Do you have proof they are fake?"

Flam: (evil laughing)

Raveon: (smile slyly) "Damn right I do."

Raveon used his horn and showed everypony a screen projector what the Flim Flam Brother's Mood Bracelet can really do. The ponies were shocked and furious. They took off the fake bracelets. The scheming brothers became scared and nervous now that their con has been exposed. They quickly backed away to the exit, but Avery was there with 2 police ponies.

Avery: "There they are officers! The Flim Flam Brothers!"

Police Pony #1: "Flim Flam Brothers, you are under arrest!"

The Flim Flam Brothers try to run the other way, but Raveon caught them in a net spell.

Avery: "Number 48 came in handy."

Raveon: "They're all yours officers."

Police Pony#2: "Thanks kid. Come on you two!"

Flim: "We would have gotten away with it brother!"

Flam: "Yeah if it wasn't for those meddling ponies!"

Ponies: (cheering)

Raveon: "Woah!"

Avery: "They're cheering for you Raveon. You're a hero."

Raveon: (blushing) "I'm no hero. I just stop two con artists. It's no big deal."

Photographer: "Smile you two! You're going on the Equestria Gazette!"

Raveon: "Equestria Gazette?"

Photographer: "Of course! Everypony in Equestria will read this!"

Avery: "That would be very cool! Come on Raveon!"

Raveon: "Eh, what the heck."

After they had their picture taken, Raveon and Avery headed back to the hotel. There, Raveon wrote a letter to Twilight.

Raveon:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Manehatton was simply incredible, but I owe all to you, Applejack, and the others. Avery and I caught Flim and Flam. They'll be behind bars for who knows how long. Don't worry. You'll see it in the newspaper tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll be leaving Manehatton and head on straight to Appleloosa. I have a lot of fun here. I'm knowing so much. It's better than sitting in the library at Ponyville. I'll write back soon. Now I gotta wash the green mark off my hoof._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Raveon C. Brooks_

Avery: "They're gonna be so happy when they get the news."

Raveon: "Yeah. I should thank you."

Avery: "I don't understand."

Raveon: "I never could've done this by myself in my world. My sister my brother…you. You guys help me in my world. We're a team."

Avery: "Raveon are you saying that the me in your world is a mystery solver just like you?"

Raveon: "Yeah. But here, you seem to have experience."

Avery: "No. This is my first time solving a mystery. I love it! I hope we do it again sometime."

Raveon: "You can count on it." (winks at her)

Avery: (blushing) (kisses his cheek)

Raveon: "What's that for?"

Avery: "For coming to Ponyville."

Raveon: "I'm glad I'm here too. There's nowhere else I rather be."

Raveon leaned to kiss her. Feeling his warm lips made Avery blush so red like Applejack's cutie mark. It was gentle. A mixture of sweet treats from Sugarcube Corner. Mesmerized lips press together for a long time. Their kissing felt like they were under each other's spells. Both of them breathing and dancing tongue tying brought their body to a fiery heat. The world around them become lost in a sea of lust and love. It was a magical powerful bond that sends waves of passion crashing toward them. Their lustful burning flames kissing made their blood rush. As they pull apart, Avery snuggles against him. Their intense kissing just blew away. But Raveon didn't want it to end. He leaned in and nibbled on her ear all the way down to her neck making her lustfully moan like crazy.

Avery: "Wish we could stay like this forever."

Raveon: "Same here."

Avery: "Where do we go next?"

Raveon: "Appleloosa. We're gonna meet Applejack's cousin Braeburn and some buffalos."

Avery: "Can't wait."

Raveon and Avery had another moment. They spent the whole time in Manehattan putting con artist in jail. Will they ever finish where they left off in Applelossa? Find out in Chapter 15.


End file.
